


Lena x kara

by Gamerzerofanfiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Week, Supercorp baby, Vampire Kara Danvers, Vampire Lena Luthor, Vampire Sex, erotique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerzerofanfiction/pseuds/Gamerzerofanfiction
Summary: Voici le première fanfiction que je réalise sur Lena Luthor est Kara Danvers ( supergirl ) est se fanfiction sera une histoire de vampire est je ne possède pas les droits dauteurs il appartienne a DC comics est personne d'autre





	Lena x kara

Tout se passe quelques temps après que supergirl est sauvée National city d'une attaque de Lex Luthor qui avait sous son contrôle superman qui devait tué sa cousine pour qu'il relâcher sur central city un gar qu'il avait surnommé la pestevampirique qui aurait tuer tout les extra terrestre de la ville mais malgré sa supergirl avait réussi a empêché son plant de réussir est maitre Lex en prison mais pour se venger Lillian envoya gâteau empoissiner a sa fille pour avoir aider supergirl a arrêtée son fils préféré car elle était au courant que Lena aimée Kara est quel était supergirl qui changea la vie de Lena est de Kara.


End file.
